Naisho
by NekitoOne
Summary: Aira é uma rapariga que esconde um segredo de todos juntamente com o seu irmão mas quando conhece Ikuto o seu segredo corre o perigo de ser revelado assim como um certo interesse pelo neko que vai crescendo cada vez mais descontroladamente. Uma história de vida triste, violenta, cheia de mentiras é encoberta por ela mas não é a única. O neko também é misterioso.
1. Capítulo 1 - Epílogo

–Te amo. Com todas as letras, palavras e pronúncias. Em todas as línguas e sotaques. Em todos os sentidos e jeitos. Com todas as circunstâncias e motivos. Simplesmente, amo-te.-

"Não importa quantas vezes o sol nasça..."

Os cabelos rosas balançavam com o vento à medida que a menina corria. Longos até ao fim das costas atados com uma fita azul que combinava com a mala também azul. Os calções de ganga curtos, a t-shirt cinzenta e o casaco branco com riscas azuis e os ténis pareciam terem sido escolhidos adequadamente levando em conta o clima ao contrario da menina que estava ofegante.

"Não importa quantas vezes a lua deite-se..."

A mão esquerda segurava a mala enquanto a moça tentava não diminuir a velocidade. Os olhos docemente dourados como mel mudavam constantemente o olhar entre o relógio e o destino à sua frente: a paragem de autocarro. Faltava-lhe 1 minuto para a hora destinada, a hora de chegada do veículo. Atrasada, rezava para chegar a tempo. Ainda mirava esperançosa para trás implorando a Deus para que o autocarro chegasse um pouco mais tarde e por sorte foi o que aconteceu.

"Não importa quantas vezes as estrelas iluminem-se..."

Mal entrou no bem-recebido veículo, dirigiu-se ao 1º assento vazio ao lado da janela que encontrou e ocupou-o. Fechando os olhos e ,embalando-se com a música através dos auriculares ligados ao telemóvel, em menos de 1 minuto havia adormecido. A paragem que desejava era a última por isso teria ainda algum tempo para descansar então não faria mal dormir um bocadinho.

"Não importa quantas vezes o céu mude de cor..."

– Última Paragem - Cemitério De Tóquio

A voz grave do motorista foi o suficiente para acordar a rapariga do seu sonho e despertá-la. A viagem havia demorado 1 hora mas para ela havia sido apenas alguns minutos. havia sido apenas algumas recordações.

– Finalmente cheguei. - Pela primeira vez havia falado desde que havia saído de casa. Talvez por causa do sentimento de nostalgia, talvez por causa do sentimento de memórias do passado já tomavam-lhe conta sem que se apercebesse. - É sempre a mesma coisa. - O tom se voz saía sempre igual. Triste, solitário e magoado.

"Não importa quantas vezes a terra gire..."

A menina até andava de olhos fechados por entre as velhas e novas sepulturas juntas e soltas, separadas e amontadas. Parecia conhecê-lo como a palma da sua mão Não parava por nada. Continuava a andar até chegar mais fundo, ao seu destino.

– Há quanto tempo, Pai. - Sussurrou já com lágrimas nos olhos em frente a uma sepultura.

"...Tudo continua na mesma."

–Quando eu digo que te amo, não digo por força do hábito. Eu falo isso para te lembrar que você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida-


	2. Chapter 2 - Cruzar de olhos

_- Compartilhe seu sorriso com quem mereça seu amor com quem lhe dê valor, suas lágrimas com quem te acompanha e sua vida com quem te ama. -_

Aira continuava a cantarolar baixinho enquanto mantinha o olhar sonhador fixo no colar que lhe fora dá-do há muito tempo. Um colar que tinha a forma de cadeado cujo par era uma chave que pertencia ao garoto que lhe havia dado tal pertence valioso. Ikuto era o nome do rapaz e Amu era o seu antigo nome. Agora ela não podia dar-se ao luxo de prender-se ao passado quando o objectivo era esquecê-lo.

- Aira, o jantar está pronto! – desde o andar de baixo, Arata, irmão três anos mais velho que Aira chamava-a.

- Já vou! – Respondeu amavelmente.

Aira não costumava sorrir, aliás não possuía muitos motivos para tais, mas um deles era Arata. O rapaz de cabelos rosas avermelhados e olhos esverdeados que sempre tomou conta dela.

Aonde foste hoje de manhã? Não costumas acordar tão cedo ao domingo? – Perguntou o quase ruivo.

Arata estranhou a reação da pequena irmãzinha afinal tinham acabado de se mudarem e a mesma não tinha amigos ou passatempos com que se entreter ao ar livre.

- Visitar o Pai. Faz hoje dez anos desde o acidente. – respondeu calmamente enquanto comia. Ela sabia bem o que se seguia.

Arata nunca lidou bem com a perda do Pai, era normal não visitar a sepultura. Mas Aira era diferente. Visitar o Pai fazia-a sentir-se melhor, mesmo que seja apenas um pouco.

- Já pensaste para que escola queres ir? - Como sempre, o mais velho trocou de assunto.

Aira notou o desconforto do irmão e decidiu não mencionar outra vez o seu pai, pelo menos por um bom bocado.

- Por mim qual quer está boa. Pode ser a que fica mais perto. – A menina deu de ombros. Afinal, fosse escola que fosse ela ficaria sozinha na mesma. Era a sua única obrigação. Proteger os segredos que tanto esconde.

- Sabes, não faz mal fazeres alguns amigos. – Arata sabia muito bem da situação social da sua irmã menor. Não era favorável. Melhor, era desastrosa.

- Para quê? As raparigas apenas querem ser minhas amigas para se aproximarem de ti e os rapazes são uns idiotas. – Aira argumentava tudo o que Arata sugeria.

- Mas nem todos são assim. – insistia Arata

O jantar entre os dois foi um autentico desastre. Já que Aira recusava-se a ouvir o seu irmão maior e este não desistia. Ela realmente era teimosa. Mas não era apenas isso. Bem lá no fundo Aira não passava de uma rapariga tímida que não consegue, ou melhor, não quer fazer amizades que mais tarde terá de romper ou que elas próprias se romperão.

A discussão acesa entre os dois só acabou quando Aira saiu chateada de casa em direção a sei lá onde só para escapar dele.

- Que chato! – Reclamou ele para si mesma já sozinha.

Ainda só haviam chegado à cidade à apenas uns três dias, mas Aira havia encontrado um óptimo lugar para descomprimir e insultar o seu irmão até mais não. Uma cerejeira numa colina ao pé da cidade. Quando era de tarde ou de noite, a vista era fantástica, o que ainda era mais incrível para a rosada.

- Que bela vista! – Disse com calma.

Aquele lugar realmente era magico, mas não era só por isso. Mais tarde, iria se tornar ainda mais especial para ela e certo rapaz.

- É verdade! – responde-lhe um rapaz que tinha acabado de chegar.

Aira ainda não o tinha visto, mas reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Flashback

"– Já vais, Amu? – Perguntou triste o rapaz de olhos esmeraldas.

- Sim, mas não te preocupes! Desde que estamos debaixo do mesmo céu, de certeza que nos encontraremos de novo, Ikuto.– Sorriu docemente a rosada para o amigo de infância.

- Isto é para não te esqueceres de mim. – o rapaz entregou-lhe um cadeado e mostrou-lhe a chave correspondente. – Até à próxima"

Fim do Flashback

Em completa sincronia, ao mesmo tempo, os dois viraram-se um para o outro e cruzaram os olhares. Os olhos doces como mel de Aira, ou Amu e os olhos verdes esmeraldas como estrelas preciosas. Não pronunciavam nenhuma palavra. Talvez porque não era preciso. Talvez por causa do espanto. Nenhum dos dois sabia. Apenas que uma onde de felicidade os havia inundado naquele preciso momento.

- Há quanto tempo, Amu. – O primeiro a pronunciar-se foi o rapaz de cabelos azuis quase negros meia-noite que tentou caminhar em direção à amiga há muito perdida.

A princípio, não fazia ideia do que falar. Estava chocada demais para processar informação, mas cedo ou tarde, a razão bateu-lhe a porta.

- Desculpa, mas acho que te enganaste na pessoa. O meu nome não é Amu. – Disse sorridente.

Por dentro havia se destruído. Ikuto foi o seu primeiro amigo. O seu primeiro confidente. E, por mais secreto que seja o seu primeiro amor.

- Tenho de ir. Lamento não ser a pessoa que procuras.

Não crendo ficar mais a encarar o agora "não amigo" apenas andou rapidamente até sair da vista do azulado e poder correr até casa sem olhar para casa.

- Aira, o que aconteceu? – Arata perguntou preocupado.

Nunca havia visto Aira tão estranha como estava agora. Tinha ido à sua procura, mas não a tinha procurado. O que raio tinha acontecido?

- O Ikuto voltou… - Foi à única coisa que disse antes de voltar para o quarto e deitar-se na sua cama deixando Arata a falar sozinho. O que mais queria era abraçar o azulado e dizer-lhe que era a Amu, a sua AMU. Lágrimas começaram a vir à tona sem que se apercebesse. Porque ele tinha que voltar logo agora?

Logo quando ela tinha que se afastar e fingir que se chamava Aira?

- Estás bem, Amu? – A voz serena de Daya invadiu o quarto e a sua figura cintilante da guardiã do seu Eu Interior fez-se mostrar.

- Daya, que raro te mostrares… - disse tentando parecer forte apesar de ter falhado miseravelmente.

- Não desvies de assunto! – Repreendeu-a – Eu conheço-te melhor do que tu própria! Estás destroçada.

Aira nem se atreveu a responder, afinal, Daya era a sua Shugo Chara. Era tão teimosa como ela.

Como planeias contar-lhe a verdade? – Perguntou angustiada Daya, com um tom de preocupação.

Quem disse que ia? – retrucou Aira ou Amu, quem era ela afinal?

_- Meu amor quero lhe agradecer por suportar meus defeitos, tolerar meus humores e, principalmente, por me entender. Amo você! -_


End file.
